Danger Can Come From Anywhere
by The McQuaid Brothers
Summary: Set after LS. Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, and Christian (Adrian and others will appear later) head to Baia to inform Dimitri's family of his transformation. Rose discovers that even though the bond is gone her connection the dead is still there, and growing ever stronger.
1. Chapter 1

**...HI**

ROSE POV

"Five more minutes,"I said, burying my face in my pillow. After a few seconds I flipped it over to the cool side hoping that it would help me go back to sleep.

"Roza, the plane leaves in an hour. We barely have enough time as it is."Dimitri protested. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled the covers over my head with one hand. I didn't say anything, hoping that if Dimitri really though I had gone back to sleep that he would leave me alone.

Instead, he ripped the covers off me.

"You can't fool me Rose, you have five seconds,"He said. I poked my head out from under the pillow.

"Five seconds from what?"I asked. He was counting down with his fingers, all I did was stare at him, wondering what he was planning. I figured he would just play some country music in my ear, I promptly shut my eyes and focused on zoning him out.

"3, 2, 1."

Suddenly I was ripped from the bed, Dimitri had scooped me up and was now running down the hall outside of our room with me in his arms. Although I was pretty pissed that he had taken me away from happiness, the romantic gesture had me screaming in delight. Well, until we reached the lobby.

"Dimitri, there are people here!"I exclaimed. I desperately tried to run my hands through my hair, which I had to admit was a little difficult to do while Dimitri was running full speed. I really didn't want people seeing me in my pajamas, not with my badass guardian reputation. Dimitri, however, laughed at my remark and went outside.

"Calm down, you look beautiful,"He said. I smiled, his comment calmed me down a little. I began to think about how much I loved Dimitri. How he could always make me feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

It apparently wasn't the same for Dimitri. He took this as an opportunity to set me down on the ground and run back inside while I was still in thought. I quickly got up and began running after him. Hearing his musical laughter as he ran away though softened some of the anger I was feeling.

When I got back to the room Dimitri had already gotten out some clothes for me and was packing my bag, seeing as how I didn't do it the day before. Because of my small wardrobe he had taken it upon himself to just pack all of my clothes in the suitcase, seeing as how they all fit anyway.

"Not cool, Comrade, not cool,"I said, grabbing the pile of clothes he had left on the edge of the bed and heading to the bathroom. I shut the bathroom door and heard him say "funny, though."

Once I was dressed and ready to go, complete with hair and a little make-up, I took one last look in the mirror. It was only a quick glance, but something caught my eye. It looked something like a shadow, but with the way the lights were set up it wasn't possible that I could have seen one. Maybe it was just me.

"Almost done in there?"I heard Dimitri ask.

"Yeah,"I answered, still pondering what I had seen. I decided I didn't need to over think it.

"Something wrong?"Dimitri asked as I opened the door. Damn he was good, it made me wonder how he could detect even the smallest things.

We then left, prepared to say goodbye to Court, and hello to Baia.

**YES? NO? **


	2. Demon

ROSE POV

The plane ride was uneventful, as I thought it would be. Even with my low tolerance for inactivity, something took my mind off of it. I couldn't stop thinking about the shadow I saw in the bathroom, actually, I still wasn't sure whether it was a shadow or not. But if it had been, I had a sneaking suspicion that it was probably mine.

Or I was going crazy.

After thinking it over for a few minutes, I decided I would keep my thoughts to myself. Dimitri had enough on his plate with meeting his family for the first time since his transformation, and Lissa had all her responsibilities as queen. I didn't want to worry them if it was nothing.

"Roza, is something wrong?"Dimitri asked, his eyebrows knitted in concern.

"Is it Viktoria?"Dimitri asked. I tried not to look at him. I couldn't tell him about my worries, so I lied.

"Yeah,"I said, twiddling my fingers and looking down. Dimitri put his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"I know Viktoria, she'll forgive you if she hasn't already. It was just the truth she needed."said Dimitri. I had told him about what had happened between me and Viktoria, he'd been sympathetic, but not surprised about how she had reacted.

It killed me to lie to him, but it wouldn't matter once we arrived in Baia. We'll meet with the family, tell them everything -we probably didn't need to inform his grandmother- visit a while, then go back home. Then everything will return to normal. I continued leaning against him as I listened to the pilot.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at our destination in approximately 4 hours. I am turning off the seat belt sign, the weather has cleared up, you may move about the cabin."

I fount it odd that the pilot was acting like he was talking to a plane full of people, but I let that go and closed my eyes anyway. We were riding in one of Lissa's many air crafts, her private jet. She and Christian wouldn't been able to make it, but we found a solution. We referred to the charm that was used when I was informing everyone at Court of Jill's existence. The one that had concealed my identity. because Christian and Lissa were a couple, we assumed that Christian would also be a target as well as Lissa. They both wore charmed matching rings, both with the inscription "always" and an infinity sign. I loved the romantic gesture, and had thought about doing something like that with Dimitri on a number of occasions.

I focused on Dimitri's breathing, zoning everything out, and eventually falling asleep.

/

I woke up 30 minutes later. Which was unfortunate because I had hoped to sleep for the four hours it would take to get to Novosibirsk. To my surprise, Dimitri was asleep. Even though there wasn't any danger on the plane I was still amazed that Dimitri wasn't awake and alert. But I was glad that he was taking time off for once.

Gently, I crept out of his arms and out into the aisle, which was a bit difficult considering I had been in the window seat. But I managed to get past him without waking him up.

I was feeling kind of groggy, and I desperately needed to stretch. I figured the lavatory would be the best place to do it, I quietly walked to the back of the plane. Despite the fact that Dimitri probably wouldn't hear me anyway because of how loud the plane was.

I ran the cold water in the sink and splashed some on my face. What was wrong with me? Why was I so stressed out? I closed me eyes, trying to let it all go. When I opened them I saw a face in the mirror that looked sad, tired, and a little bit angry.

...But it wasn't my face.

I spun around and the figure that I had seen disappeared before me eyes. They had a red ring around their eyes and had looked very pale. But it was a strigoi, it was some kind of ghost. There was also a dark aura surrounding them, like Adrian had once described mine. And it scared me.

Suddenly I wanted to leave, I wanted to be in Dimitri's arms, safe. I whipped the door open and rushed down the aisle, attempting to calm myself before I reached Dimitri. It was difficult swallowing back my rears but at least I managed to not burst out sobbing when I saw him.

I was scared. So very, very scared. I felt vulnerable, the last time I had felt that way was with my encounter with Nathan and Inna, when I was taken down by a human. I never thought that I would feel that way again.

Dimitri didn't show any sign of waking as I slipped past him and into my seat. I took his arm and wrapped it around myself, his hold tightened, and I felt safe enough to go back to sleep.

DIMITRI POV

I woke up to Rose cradled in my arms, we had arrived at a well-known Moroi airport and it was time to leave. I tried to wake her gently.

"Rose, Roza, it's time to go."I said, shaking her slightly. She wouldn't wake up, and I was worried that I might have to resort to more extreme measures. For example what had gone on this morning.

"Rose,"I said more loudly. She still wouldn't stir, I listened for her breathing, wondering if she was just messing with me. Only it wasn't there, I couldn't hear her breathe, she wasn't moving.

"Rose!"I exclaimed, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. Her body remained limp.

Although it killed me inside to do it, I was desperate. I slapped her. Her eyes fluttered open and for a minute, she stared at me in shock. Her hand then flew to her now reddened cheek.

"Ooww!"She yelled, still looking at me,"What was that for?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, and hugged her tight. I was near tears, and she was confused.

"Dimitri, what's wrong?"She asked, her voice slightly muffled by being pressed against my shoulder.

"You didn't wake up."

**WELL, THERE IT IS, YAY? NAY?**

_**"With any part you play, there has to be a certain amount of yourself in it. There has to be, otherwise it's just no acting. It's lying."**_

_**-Johnny Depp**_

**P.S, I TEND TO PUT QUOTES AT THE END OF CHAPTERS..**


	3. Baia

ROSE POV

"Something wrong?"Lissa said, walking towards us.

"No, I don't think so."I told her, she seemed oblivious to my confusion and told us to hurry and meet them outside. It was just then that I noticed we had landed. Dimitri took a deep breath and stood up to get the luggage above us.

"We'll talk about this later,"He said, concern still on his face.

/

Dimitri was still giving me looks while we were in the car. I know he was just worried about me, but it was getting kind of annoying.

"Dimtri, it's fine, I'm okay," I said. Dimitri was driving the car. The thought of him not letting me drive the car to Jill's house from Sonya's crossed my mind, and I knew that even if he wasn't as worried about me he probably wouldn't have let me drive anyway.

In return, Dimtri gave me a pained look. Telling me I said the wrong thing. I could tell what happened on the plane (which I'm still not sure of) had brought up a painful memory. One where I had passed out and had been surrounded by ghosts.

Lissa and Christian were in the back seat of the SUV, with them focused on their own conversation and the radio playing I was pretty sure they couldn't hear us. I spoke softly anyway.

"Dimitri, it was probably nothing,"I said.

"Just like the last time?"He responded, voice equally soft. I didn't have an answer for that, a question, though, popped into my mind.

"Well, if it's so serious, what do you think it was?"I asked. That caught him off guard, and he didn't have an answer. I was pleased with myself, maybe it would make him calm down about it.

"See?"I said,"With all the trip and everything happening you probably just imagined it."

Being so well at reading him, I could tell he was considering it as a possibility, but was still superstitious. I sighed and leaned back in my seat. There was nothing I could do about it.

It would take at least another 15 minutes before we would reach Baia.

15 minutes later...

"We're here."Dimitri said, pulling into the drive way. I hadn't exactly thought about how we would break the news. We all decided the best thing would be for me to go in first, alone, and do my best.

I stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door, silently hoping that it wouldn't be Viktoria that opened the door. I took a deep breath before knocking.

It was Olena that opened the door, I silently thanked whoever was listening as she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Rose, we missed you! Are you here to stay?"She asked. My voice was slightly muffled against her shoulder.

"Actually, I came to tell you something," I pulled away, "About Dimitri."

Her expression became sympathetic, and sad.

"I know, Yeva told us,"She said. I shook my head.

"No, it's not that,"I said. But it didn't look like she was listening anymore, she was focusing on something behind me. My car, I presumed. Or more importantly, who was in the front seat.

Her face became pale and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, I did my best to catch her before she fell. Dimitri was soon at my side, helping me.

In the house I saw Viktoria coming down the stairs, one look and I knew what she saw. Dimitri, a supposed strigoi, leaning over her pale, unconscious mother. It was definitely not the time, but considering the situation, I laughed.

Which apparently gave the impression I was helping Dimitri "feed" on Olena.

She came out of her shock and let out a battle cry as she ran down the stairs, I moved past Dimitri and Olena and collided into Viktoria. We both fell to the floor and I fought to keep her there. She kept on screaming and fighting, she was definitely more of a guardian than the last time I had seen her. The school had taught her well. I realized this as she gave me a painful kick in the gut.

Dimitri came over and pinned her to the ground, turning on my side in a coughing fit I saw that Dimitri had placed Olena on the couch.

"Let me go! Let me go!"She screamed.

"Viktoria!"Dimitri yelled,"Look at me."

She didn't stop thrashing, not realizing getting out of Dimitri's grip was futile. In her place, however, I wouldn't have wanted to get out of it.

"Look at me,"He said again. This time is voice was softer, and more caring. Viktoria dared one peek, and she saw it.

"My eyes aren't red, I have no fangs, it's okay,"He said. Slowly she stopped resisting and studied him.

"I'm going to let you go now,"said Dimitri,"Please don't do anything you'll regret."

Dimitri let go of Viktoria and stood up, offering his hand to her. She took it, hesitantly, and got up off the floor. Wow, she had gotten tall since the last time I had seen her, or maybe it was just because I was still on the floor.

From my view on the floor, I saw Viktoria reach for something in her back pocket. Something in the shape of a cylinder...

"Dimitri watch out!"I yelled. Viktoria swung out at him, scraping his chest and ripping his shirt. I kicked Viktoria's legs out from underneath her, which gave her the incentive to strike out at me. She scratched my cheek with the stake before I got the chance to crawl away.

Suddenly she stopped, and I realized why.

Lissa was standing in the doorway, Viktoria was looking at her, eyes glazed.

"Stop fighting, it's okay."Lissa said gently. Lissa then released Viktoria. It appeared she would stop, and that she would actually listen to us.

Well, before she stabbed me in the leg.

**I JUST WANT TO LET A CERTAIN GUEST REVIEWER KNOW THAT I UPDATED _JUMP STREET_, SO, I GUESS YOU KNOW NOW..UMM, YEAH**

**"If you were waiting for the opportune moment...that was it."**

**Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl**


	4. Like a Maniac

ROSE POV

"Son of a- are you kidding me!?"

The minute the blade entered my thigh Dimitri sprang into action, no doubt a subconscious instinct to protect me, he tackled Viktoria and pinned her hand behind her back.

She screeched and attempted to wiggle out of his grip, unsuccessful of course. My vision was getting blurry and I could barely make out the knife sticking out of my leg and the pool of blood surrounding it.

I could tell I was going to pass out, and I really wanted to, I hoped it would make the pain go away. But when I saw Dimitri's face I wanted to do anything but, even while fighting off his own sister all of his attention was on me. There was so much pain and concern on face that all I wanted to do was console him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

It seemed everything was going in slow motion, and it was kind of cool to watch really. It was like something out of a movie, I saw Lissa running towards me, hands outstretched, and Christian behind her. Even from a distance I could see in Christian's eyes what Dimitri felt, only for Lissa. I could feel a smile slowly spreading over my face.

Apparently Dimitri and took that as I sign that I was seconds away from dying, and I could tell it was slow motion for him too. And sadly, if this was a movie, this would be the part where I die. It seemed Dimitri had seen enough films to know that.

He immediately let go of Viktoria and made his way towards me, I didn't think he knew what he was going to do about it, only that he wanted to be with me. There was no way to tell, but I could always read what he was thinking anyway.

I never got to find out what he was going to do, because right then and there, I died.

Nah, probably not, but I did black out for a while.

DIMITRI POV

Lissa got to Rose at the same time I did, right as I pulled the knife out of her leg Lissa got to work. Her hands reached down and I could practically see the magic radiating from her. I sat by and watched as the pool of blood and the floor stopped spreading and crept back till it was streaming back into the cut.

The wound closed up, and we waited. The room was dead silent besides our heavy breathing, even Viktoria had stopped to watch.

After a few minutes I noticed that Lissa had taken Viktoria and sat her onto the couch to talk to her, Christian had left as well.

I didn't move though, I wouldn't go anywhere till I knew she was okay. I leaned against the couch with her head in my lap, stroked her hair, and waited.

ROSE POV

I opened my eyes. Oh good, I wasn't dead.

The first thing I saw was Dimitri's face, I could feel his hands running through my hair.

"How long have I been out?"I asked. He smiled at me.

"A few hours,"He said. I looked beyond him at the window and saw that it had indeed darkened outside.

"And you've been with me this whole time?"I questioned. The smile was still on his face and I saw the relief in his eyes.

"Lissa told me that you would be alright, and it would just take a while before you woke up. But I wouldn't have it,"He said.

"What about Viktoria and Olena?"I asked.

"They're both fine, it took a while, but we finally got it through their heads that we weren't strigoi. Lissa told them all about how how strigoi could be saved, the rest of the family too."

"Where are they now?"I asked.

"In bed."

"Oh."

I sat up and leaned against the couch next to him.

"Didn't Lissa heal you?"I asked, looking at the scar on his cheek.

"Well I didn't want her to waste anymore energy, and um nevermind."

"Nevermind what? What were you going to say?"I questioned. So help me he looked sheepish, I wished I had a camera, I didn't think I had ever seen him so embarrassed.

"Well, I kinda wanted to mabe empref u," He mumbled the last words so I couldn't quite catch them, but I had a good idea of what he said. I grinned.

"Could you say that again, I couldn't quite hear you,"I said. Dimitri reached up and scratched behind his ear while looking down.

"Maybe to...impress you,"He said. I laughed out loud and he covered his face with his hands.

"I never thought I'd see the day!"I exclaimed, still laughing.

"You're like a cut little boy trying to impress a girl on the playground!"I giggled, underneath his hands I saw his face redden, but he was also smiling. I leaned over and hugged him.

"You're so awesome,"I said. He uncovered his face and hugged me back, also giving me a noogie.

"Hey, do you know how many hours this takes in the morning?"I asked as I attempted to calm my now unruly hair.

"Yeah I do actually, I always have to piss like a maniac by the time you're done,"He replied. I let out a guffaw, which wasn't too attractive but Dimitri didn't seem to mind.

"So I guess we should get to bed now,"I said.

"My legs asleep, I can't go anywhere, guess we'll just have to stay here,"said Dimitri.

"Well, _I'm _going to go upstairs, if you want to join me you want. Or you can just stay there and abandon me, leave me to face the dangers of the-woah!"

Dimitri ran up behind me and had his arms around me carrying me the rest of the way up the stairs.

"Not on my watch."

**SORRY I WAS GONE SO LONG..**

_**"I use to look up to you... now I can't look at you at all."**_

_**-Sam, Benny and Joon**_


End file.
